


Adapt

by Pale_Laurels_Bleed



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: A little angst, Day Two: Jewelry, Frostmaster Week 2018, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pale_Laurels_Bleed/pseuds/Pale_Laurels_Bleed
Summary: The Grandmaster gives his favourite pet a present.





	Adapt

It was just a gold band, quite innocuous, Loki had to admit.

“Isn’t it pretty?” the Grandmaster cooed, hand laid possessively on his neck, watching his reaction in the mirror.

Loki took a breath, forced himself to relax and smile.  Looking up, he said, “It’s wonderful, Grandmaster.”

He hated it.

First the Grandmaster had slapped an obedience disk on his neck, until he was assured Loki could ‘behave’.  Then he gradually changed the way Loki looked, how he wanted to represent himself.  He allowed him to turn his green and black leathers to blue and yellow to better fit Sakaar’s style, but later _insisted_ that he rather wear robes, and because it would _upset_ him if he refused, Loki conceded.  Later he _insisted_ Loki wear his hair naturally, without slicking it back.  After that the Grandmaster just had to r _ecommend_ wearing some make-up.  And now he doesn’t recognise himself at all.  Standing in front of a mirror showcasing him from head to toe, he saw the Grandmaster’s hands sliding to grasp his shoulders with more force than necessary.

Was the Grandmaster’s favour worth losing himself?  Some would argue he was lost long ago when he decided to ruin Thor’s coronation.  Maybe they would be correct.  He felt as if he was constantly reshaping himself to adjust to his changing circumstances.  He decided that when he escaped Sakaar, that he would just have to remould himself again, since it was easier to adapt than to try to change one’s situation.

He inspected the new Loki.  His face was pale, as was usual, but his eyes were lined with kohl, lips tinted blue.  His hair hung in curly waves behind his ear, fastened out of his face with golden chains.  His robe had wide sleeves, cerulean with gold lining; the Grandmaster’s colours.  The robe made a v, exposing his clavicle and the gold band the Grandmaster had fastened to his neck.  The obedience disk was removed, but this only increased his weariness of this new piece of jewellery.  Would it act like the disk and shock him if he misbehaved?  Or was it more nefarious?  It felt heavy with enchantments, which was strange since the Grandmaster loved technology, and though he felt the Grandmaster’s immense power, he rarely saw him use any of it.

Then there was the other problem this collar posed.  It was a more solid testament of being the madman’s possession.  The style and colour of his robes, his tinted lips and now this.

He smiled at the Grandmaster as he looked inquiringly at Loki.  For now he would not be Loki, Prince of Asgard, or Loki, Runt of Jotunheim, Loki the Invader, the Impersonator, the Son or the Brother.  For now he would embrace his role as Loki, the Grandmaster’s favourite, his pet.  There were pros and cons to such a position, he just had to focus on the luxury, his relatively comfortable life, and most of all the attention which he craved for so long.

“I love it,” he said, leaning into the Grandmaster’s touch.


End file.
